Right Kind Of Wrong
by JonasBigTime0916
Summary: Troyella songfic


**Hey everybody. Here's the next oneshot. I got this idea when I was watching Coyote Ugly. The song is called, "The Right Kind Of Wrong" by LeAnn Rimes, it's a great song. I know I said that the next one would be a Chaylor, but I think that this song is a good one for Troyella, but I promise that the next one will be a Chaylor.**

**Right Kind of Wrong**

**Troyella**

Gabriella had been at East High for a few weeks now, and she was kind of seeing Troy Bolton, the basketball captain, golden boy, or as a few called him the lunkhead basketball boy.

He had a reputation at East High, and Gabriella knew it too, her few friends had told her, but she didn't really listen to them. She thought that down the road it was going to be a heartbreak situation, but right now, it didn't bother her, she just wanted to be with Troy.

**Know all about **

**About your reputation**

**And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

**But I can't help if I'm helpless **

**Every time that I'm where you are**

It didn't matter to her, every time that she was with Troy, or just saw him, her heart would skip a beat, and she would get lost in her own world.

Not just her girlfriends had told her about his reputation, but some of his friends from the basketball team had as well, because they could see that she was starting to get attached, they liked her, she was a good person and they didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Troy," she said to him one afternoon when he got out of practice.

"Yeah Brie?" he asked.

"I know all about your reputation, but is it really as bad as they say it is?"

"No, of course not, it's not nearly as bad as they make it. Why, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, but even if it was as bad as it seems, it wouldn't matter to me, because just being just looking at your blue eyes makes me go weak."

All Troy did was smile, and then kiss her gently.

**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**

**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**

**Oh I know I should go**

**But I need your touch just too damn much**

Gabriella was sitting with the group at their normal lunch table, when she noticed Troy walk in.

At that moment in time, she just stopped breathing, and she felt as if all of her strength was gone.

"Hey Brie," he said to her smiling.

"He-y," she chocked out.

After lunch, and after the rest of the school day, Gabriella went to go meet Troy where they always met before he went to practice. Today was a little different though. When she spotted Troy, she also spotted him making out with the red-headed cheerleading bitch Brandi.

At that moment, she knew that she should leave, and forget all about him, but just thinking about not feeling his touch killed her. She needed his touch.

**Loving you, isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**

**Well, I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**

"Taylor, what do I do? I know that I shouldn't spend all of my free time with him, but I just can't help it. He's the bad boy that everyone hates, but all the good girls want."

"Yeah he is Gabs. I'm not sure what to tell you. You say you want to get rid of him, but you can't go a day without his touch. He's your _Right Kind of Wrong_ I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that no matter what happens, he's always going to be the right thing you want, but at the same time, the wrong thing, although I think you should be without him."

**Might be a mistake**

**A mistake I'm making**

**But what you're giving I am happy to be taking**

'**Cause no one's ever made me feel **

**The way I feel when I'm in your arms**

"He's a mistake, right Chad?"

"Well, not a mistake being born Gabs, but do you think it's a mistake for you to be with him?"

"Well, yes, but everything he does, it makes me glad that I'm making this mistake, he makes me feel a way that no one has ever made me feel, and that's just when he holds me. Thanks Chad, I think I know what I'm gonna do."

"Damn that girl's in love. If only she knew that Troy's trying to change himself, and his reputation just for her."

That night was a talent show, and Gabriella knew exactly what she was going to do to show Troy what he really meant to her.

"_Hopefully, he'll be able to understand this through his thick headed brain." _She thought.

**They say you're something I should do without**

**But they don't know what goes on**

**When the lights go out**

**There's no way to explain**

**All the pleasure is worth all the pain**

**Yeah loving you isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**

**Well, I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**I should try to run**

**But I just can't seem to **

'**Cause every time I run**

**You're the on that I run to**

**Can't do without, what you do to me**

**I don't care if I'm in too deep**

**Know all about**

**About your reputation**

**And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**

**But I can't help if it I'm helpless**

**Every time that I'm where you are**

**Oh I know I should go**

**But I need your touch just too damn much**

**Loving you isn't really something I should do**

**Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you**

**Well, I should try to be strong**

**But baby you're the right kind of wrong**

**Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong**

As Gabriella finished singing the entire auditorium erupted into cheers. One person though, caught her attention and that was a blue eyed basketball player.

He looked to her and when their eyes met he smiled at her, a smile that she hadn't seen before, but this new smile told her that they would be together forever, and that he was turning over a new leaf.

She knew right then and there, that he would always be her _Right kind of wrong, _but that was just fine with her.

**I wrote this fast so I don't think it's that great, but let me know what you think. **

**R&R**

**Keri**


End file.
